


hot blood, hot thoughts, and hot deeds

by witching



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Begging, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Finger Sucking, Impact Play, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching/pseuds/witching
Summary: "Bro Its Tma Join Me In My Gynecologist Elias Haven" - ancient simp proverb, c/o kath eliasbouchardslut(this is litrally gyno elias porn for my friend rivkah lesbianeliasbouchard)(if you have any respect for me as a serious purveyor of quality fanned fictions, do us all a favor and please dont read this)
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	hot blood, hot thoughts, and hot deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narglez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narglez/gifts).



> title is from _troilus and cressida_ bc im incapable of not being pretentious  
> cant believe i have to put a disclaimer in here abt recent riv lore. i wrote this before riv shaved her head again dont fucken @ me for hair pulling ik it isnt riv canon compliant but i like it  
> happy barfday riv i love you so so so much and i hope you enjoy the worst thing ive ever written!!

“Good afternoon.” Dr Elias Bouchard walked into the room with an air of quiet calm, throwing out the greeting without bothering to look up at the woman on the examination table.

She was looking at him, though, attentive and single-minded, watching his movements like a hawk. Rivkah had always admired him: his sharp features, his prim cadence, his air of indifference. She knew firsthand how carefully crafted his composure was, how hard it was to break, and that only made him all the more appealing to her.

They had met at an office Christmas party, Rivkah on the arm of her wife Katherine, who was Dr Bouchard's receptionist, and Elias making excuses for his husband Peter, who was nowhere to be found. There had been a palpable tension in the air, the mutual unspoken knowledge that they all had that both relationships were open, that Kath and Elias had hooked up a few times before, and that the doctor was going through quite the dry spell with his husband gallivanting around on his boat.

The three of them had spent the night together after the party, thoroughly enjoying themselves. Rivkah hadn't stopped thinking about it since. They had met a handful of other times in the intervening years, and it always ended the same way. He was wickedly skilled in the bedroom, his implacable calm the perfect counter to Rivkah's eagerness to please.

She hoped to please him now, as his patient and his sometime lover. She hoped he would please her, too.

He rolled up his sleeves, crisp and quick, and crossed the room to grab a pair of gloves from the box on the wall. He pulled them on, his long, slender fingers slipping into the latex with ease, and snapped the latex against his wrists, apparently unaware of the way Rivkah was watching him. Or rather aware, but unresponsive.

"My apologies for making you wait," he said, sounding entirely unrepentant. "How have you been these days?"

"Good," Rivkah answered, her voice choked and breathless in anticipation and anxiety. "Everything's good."

Nodding absently, the doctor showed no indication that he had noticed the strain in her voice or the shortness of her reply. "Shall we get to it, then?"

He tapped the inside of her ankle, prompting her to spread her legs and put them up into the stirrups. With no more preamble, he bent over to inspect her, his gaze lingering for only a moment before sliding up her torso to rest on her face. He met her eyes with a disappointed expression, shaking his head.

The doctor's gloved fingers moved to rest on either side of her folds, spreading her open for his study. His touch was too light, not enough, and Rivkah squirmed in discomfort as he studied her pussy. She knew how wet she was, and she knew how disappointed he would be, and the knowledge was equal parts humiliating and arousing, making her grow wetter by the second.

Dr Bouchard smiled, a cold and mirthless expression. "Do you know the physiological changes that your body undergoes in response to arousal?"

"N-no," Rivkah stammered, fighting the urge to cover her face with her hands.

"Increased heart rate, increased rate of breathing,” said the doctor, counting them off on his fingers without emotion or affect, save a small quirk of his lips showing his clear amusement at her discomfort. “Dilation of blood vessels, causing flushed skin, engorgement of the external genitalia. Then there are vaginal secretions, lubrication of the inner walls to ease the act of penetration."

All Rivkah could think to say, as she stared in a daze at the graceful motions of his hands and listened to his smooth voice saying words she hardly understood, was a soft "Oh."

Dr Bouchard turned to look at her, finally. "You look a bit feverish,” he said. “Shall I check your temperature? Orally?"

She nodded, her mouth falling open eagerly, and the doctor stuck two fingers in her mouth. They rested on her tongue, and she closed her lips around them and sucked.

"Hm," Dr Bouchard hummed in contemplation, thrusting his fingers in deeper. He moved them in and out, watching with disdain. She gagged when his fingertips reached the back of her throat, but kept sucking.

"Yes, you do feel… hot," the doctor said simply. "Perhaps a full body examination is in order."

Rivkah frowned in spite of her body's very enthusiastic response to the idea. It wasn't as if she didn't expect this, and want it, and it wasn't as if he was taking advantage of her, given their past relationship, but something stupid in the back of her mind wanted it to make sense, wanted it to go the way a regular doctor's visit would go. She cleared her throat. "But you're… a gynecologist."

He smiled at her, a knowing look with a spark in his eyes. "Yes, well," he said breezily, "I have many specialties." 

His hands started exploring her body, stroking down her flank and over her abdomen. He pressed and squeezed, rubbed and groped her arms, legs, sides, everywhere except where she wanted him. She whimpered when his fingers grazed her inner thigh, and he cocked his head to the side, looking curious.

"I'm sorry, did you want to say something?" the doctor asked innocently, his hands coming to a full stop on her skin. "By all means, go on."

"No, doctor, it’s nothing," Rivkah assured him, shaking her head fervently. She wasn't about to beg, not after this small bit of teasing.

"Really? Because it looks to me as if you want something and you’re unable to ask for it.” He looked over her with stern eyes for a long, quiet moment before continuing, “Now, as a doctor I am qualified to do many things, but unfortunately I lack the ability to read minds, so I’m afraid you will need to use your words."

Rivkah swallowed hard and mumbled, "I want you to touch me."

Chuckling, the doctor lifted one eyebrow at her. "I’ve done quite a bit of that already, care to be more specific?"

"Touch my pussy,” she whined. “Please, doctor, I need it."

"I think I'll be the judge of what you need, hm?" The doctor narrowed his eyes, daring her to disagree.

"Yes, doctor," she answered without hesitation.

He paused, trailing a feather-light touch up the inside of her thigh. "I told you earlier about the physiological responses to arousal in your body,” he said casually. “I wonder how much of that you remember? Tell me."

She tensed up, trying to focus and recall what he had told her before. "Um, it's… increased breathing and heart rate?"

"Yes," he said quietly, rubbing his thumb gently over her pussy lips. "What else?"

"Uh, swelling of the external genitalia- _ahhh,”_ she cut off with a moan as he began rubbing a fingertip around her slick folds.

He gave her a joyless smile, rewarding her diligence by slipping his index finger slowly down and inside her. "And?"

Taking a deep breath to acclimate to the sensation, it took Rivkah a long second to remember that she had a question to answer, much less to think of what else to say. "Hmm, secretions, _ah,_ lubrication of the inner vaginal walls."

The doctor rewarded her correct answer with a crook of his finger inside her. "Yes, although I've never seen one quite this eager before."

Rivkah shook her head, uncomprehending, and eked out a vague "Hm?"

Dr Bouchard sighed and rolled his eyes at her. "It's rare I have a patient who's as big a slut as you,” he explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. “Pathetic, really." She squirmed and whimpered under the full force of his shaming gaze, but he didn't relent. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Dr Bouchard,” Rivkah mumbled sheepishly. “I'm so embarrassed."

"As you should be,” he assured her coldly. “You're _dripping,_ you filthy girl, and just from a routine checkup. I haven't even done your pelvic exam yet."

"Oh, fuck," Rivkah whispered, breathless at the possibility, and the doctor smiled disdainfully.

"You want that, don't you?" he asked mockingly, in a tone that said he knew the answer but just wanted to make her say it. "Want more fingers inside you, slut? Deeper?"

"Mhm," she whined incoherently.

The doctor chuckled softly at her debasement. "I thought as much, you dirty girl. You're going to have to ask for it nicely."

She shifted uncomfortably, overwhelmed by the not-enough sensation of his single finger inside her. "Please, please Dr Bouchard, I want your fingers in my pussy, please touch me."

"Just here?" he asked, thrusting his finger in and out of her hole. "Or do you want me here as well?"

His free hand ghosted up along her stomach, her ribs, coming to rest on her chest. His thumb grazed her nipple and she gasped, arching into the touch. He said nothing, but moved to pinch and twist her nipple until she shouted. 

"You must learn to use your words," he told her in a cold, steely tone, "or there will be consequences."

"Yes sir, Dr Bouchard," Rivkah promised fervently, eagerly, without missing a beat. "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"I'm sure you will," the doctor replied, "so answer me. Where would you like me to touch you?"

Rivkah swallowed hard, a lump in her throat, so worked up she could hardly think straight. "My pussy, sir, please," she begged shamelessly, "inside me, and on my clit. And my chest."

The doctor raised an eyebrow disdainfully at her. "Your what?"

It took a moment for Rivkah to recognize her mistake. "My, my tits," she corrected herself, "my nipples, please, and my mouth."

He gave her a shadow of what she wanted, pushing his gloved fingers past her lips and sighing when she sucked hungrily. "My God, you’re pathetic. You would do anything I asked, wouldn’t you?"

Her eyes fluttering closed in satisfaction, Rivkah hummed an affirmative "Mhm," around his fingers.

The doctor pressed two lubricated fingers into her slick, tight pussy, fucking them in and out of her at a leisurely pace. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Mhm," she repeated.

"Do you think you deserve it?" he asked.

She whined, bearing down and clenching around him. He stopped moving the fingers in her cunt, removed his fingers from her mouth to slap her thigh. "I asked you a question, slut,” he scolded over the sound of her yelp of mingled surprise and pain. “I expect an answer."

Relishing the sharp sting as her skin reddened from the strike, Rivkah moaned softly before she managed to collect herself enough to answer his question. "No, sir," she told him, knowing what he wanted to hear, knowing what would make him keep touching her. "I don’t deserve to come."

He nodded, apparently pleased with her performance. "Good," he praised coldly, "so you aren’t completely clueless. What do you think you can do to earn it?"

"Anything, everything, please," she practically sobbed. “I’ll suck you off. I’ll – I’ll do anything you want, sir, Dr Bouchard, please let me come.”

He tutted, shaking his head at her. “So desperate. Greedy thing. I’ll tell you what: I will perform the bimanual exam, and if you can come from that, then you are free to do so. If it takes more than that, however, you will have to pay your dues to get what you want.”

Rivkah nodded vigorously, eyes gone glassy. The doctor wasted no more time in getting to business, pushing his two fingers deep inside and up, bringing his other hand to her abdomen to press down. She hissed at the sensation, and he shifted slightly inside her to make it more comfortable for her, but he said nothing to show that he actually cared about her comfort.

“Everything seems to be normal,” the doctor murmured, rubbing up against a sensitive spot deep inside her, eliciting a long, low moan. “No cysts or swelling. Healthy elasticity and self lubrication. Regular arousal responses.”

As he spoke, he palpated her lower abdomen and fucked his fingers in and out of her pussy. She tried to grind down against his hand, to catch the heel of his palm on her clit, but his hand on her stomach pinned her in place effectively. Even given that, it took very little to get her worked up to the edge of orgasm, turned on as she was by the mere circumstance of being on display for him, being touched by him.

She whined and whimpered as his fingers drew her pleasure out, bringing her so close to what she needed, and then he took them away just before she reached her peak. She cried out, dismayed, and he ignored her distress in favor of pulling his gloves off, disposing of them in an unhurried manner before turning back to face her.

“Apparently, that wasn’t enough for you,” he said, his eyes burning a hole in her skin. He crossed over to the side of the table, his chest tantalizingly close to the side of her face, and brought his bare hand up to stroke her forehead. The gesture was almost tender, until he slid his fingers into her hair and pulled, hard, forcing her head to tilt back as a desperate, strangled noise left her mouth. “What else do you need, you little slut?” he hissed in her ear. “Why do you think you’re worth wasting my time?”

“I’m not, I’m not, I’m not,” she said fervently, repeating the words like a prayer. “Fuck, I just want – I just want to make you happy! I want to be good for you, _please,_ sir.”

The doctor thought for a long moment, a look on concentration on his face, before finally nodding his head. “You may touch yourself,” he allowed cautiously. “Bring yourself off while I watch. But only if you beg for it.”

Rivkah’s whole body shook with the effort of not immediately shoving a hand between her legs. “Please, sir, I need it,” she moaned miserably, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “Please, please will you watch me come, it’s all I’ve ever wanted, I promise I’ll be good for you. Let me touch myself for you, _please.”_

“Very well, then,” he said with an air of tired apathy. 

“Thank you, sir,” Rivkah said obediently as she brought trembling fingers to her clit. 

Her head tipped back, her legs spreading wider to put herself on display for the doctor as he watched her analytically. She half expected him to start criticizing her technique, but he stayed silent, just watched her through narrowed eyes as she got herself off.

It didn’t take long before she came, shaking apart with a strangled shout and then going limp on the exam table, breathing heavily. A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead, and she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. 

Dr Bouchard cleared his throat loudly, drawing her attention. “Are you satisfied, now?”

“Only if you are,” Rivkah replied breathlessly. “Do you want anything else from me? Do you want me to suck you off? Want to fuck me? You can do it, you can have anything.”

“I know I can,” said the doctor, smooth and sure. “Not today, I think. You haven’t quite earned my cock, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, dear,” he assured her, gentling a hand across the top of her head to flatten her unruly hair. “Just… I think we can do better next time.”

He swanned off at that, leaving her to stew in her shame, to dress herself and make her way out to the front again. She straightened herself out, splashed some cold water on her face, shook out her limbs. The good doctor certainly knew how to get to her, played her just right every single time, and she appreciated it deeply. She stopped by reception on her way out to have a quick chat with Kath, taking a moment to write a quick note inviting Dr Bouchard to their home for a good time that weekend, before finally leaving the doctor's office, utterly satisfied with how her examination had gone.

She was already looking forward to the next one.


End file.
